The bed intruder
by Fireshootingstar
Summary: Era una mañana muy oscura, y Rin está agotado, pero eso no lo detendrá de sus ejercicios matutinos. ¿Y qué lo haría? ¡Nada! Excepto tal vez... la figura esbelta que está a su lado en la cama... one shot. Rinharu


_**Bueno, he aquí yo, con una nueva historia! **_

_**Debo admitir que este fue un oneshot muy divertido de escribir, ya que pude coincidir (por una buena vez) en el rol de uke de cierto personaje de aquí jajaja. Y es que, la mitad lo escribí yo y la otra mitad la escribió la monarca sensualona vladislaa de Jess Gates. (QQuienes leen mis fics notarán que me relaciono mucho con ella xD)**_

_**Así que no vean esto como solo de Fireshootingstar, sino también de Jess Gates. ;)**_

**_Espero su opinión de nuestra sensual imaginación en un review~~_**

**_DISCLAIMER: LOS SIGUIENTES PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. SON PARTE DEL ANIME 'Free! ' ESTE FIC NO TIENE RELACIÓN CON LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL_**

* * *

_**The bed intruder**_.

El molesto sonido de su despertador fue lo primero que sus oidos escucharon en esa oscura mañana, con movimientos no muy coordinados trato de buscar su celular en el lugar donde solía dejarlo en las noches.

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ser de mañana, más las letras y números de la pantalla de su teléfono no le mentían: ya debía despertarse. Con un humor de mil demonios, un gruñido y un bostezo, se incorporó en su cama. No había nada extraño, nada fuera de lo común. Una típica mañana (aunque estuviera muy oscura ). Un día como cualquier otro y un humor rabioso como cualquier mañana. Era un día normal... hasta que sintió un cuerpo a su lado.

No podía ver a esa persona, pero sabía que estaba a su lado, sentía el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y el aire que exhalaba. La oscuridad que los rodeaba no estaba ayudándole en nada, ¿por qué había alguien en su cama? ¿Y comó se supone que llegó hasta ahí?

Se acercó lo más que pudo intentando ver su rostro, pero estaba muy oscuro... trató de retirar las sábanas que cubrían aquel cuerpo, más se detuvo cuando este se giró para el otro lado.  
No sabía qué pensar... Tocó su propio cuerpo: pecho y piernas desnudas. Lo único que lo cubría eran sus calzoncillos, pero siempre dormía así y no recordaba haber llevado a nadie a casa. La persona en su cama refunfuñó y giró de nuevo, y esta vez, pudo ver el cabello negro de lo que creía era un... ¡¿chico? !

-Ha...¡¿Haru?!-

El chico al escuchar su nombre se movió un poco entre las sabanas para luego volver a acomodarse mejor, esta vez le permitió ver su rostro (al menos lo que la oscuridad le permitió).

-¿Qué carajos está haciendo Haru en mi cama?-se preguntó Rin para luego notar lo bajo que había hablado, ¿acaso trataba de no despertalo? Más cansado de lo normal, frotó el puente de su nariz, ¿por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él?-Maldita sea Haru.

A pesar de todo su cansancio consiguió levantarse, y poder prender la luz de su habitación, al menos con la luz prendida podría concentrarse en su otro problema.

El pelinegro, al sentir la luz, se revolvió en la cama. Abrió los ojos y buscó a Rin con la mirada. -Apágala- le dijo con voz ronca, quizá por el sueño.

-¿Que la apague? ¡¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama, Haru? !- El aludido no le respondió. En cambio, tomó una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza para taparse de la luz. -Oh no, ni siquiera te acomodes. - Rin se acercó de nuevo a su cama y, como si Haru le hubiese leído el pensamiento, se arrolló en las cobijas para que Rin no se las quitara.

Rin forcejeó, más no pudo contra él.

Claro, estaba agotado de todo el entrenamiento del día anterior y de la noche tan incómoda que había pasado, pero, ahora tenía sentido por qué había dormido mal-. Voy a matarte Haru-le dijo, aunque en el tono de su voz se notaba lo cansado que estaba, ocasionando que el pelinegro saliera de su "escondite" y con sus ojos entrecerrados buscara a Rin.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas?-le preguntó soñoliento mientras liberaba un poco las sabanas para que el otro pudiera cobijarse bien. Rin simplemente podía mirar las acciones de aquel invasor en su cama, ¿de verdad le estaba diciendo que se acostara con él? ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?!-furioso, jaló nuevamente las cobijas, sin conseguir resultados. ¿Cuánta fuerza podía tener Haru?

Ese día Rin no tenía clases, pero pensaba entrenar mientras corría esa mañana... aunque estuviera agotado (y tuviera un invasor en su cama) tenía que mantenerse en forma.

Cansado de tener que forcejear para que no le arrebataran las cobijas, Haru lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él, enjaulándolo en su pecho.

Fue tan rápido que Rin apenas lo notó, más, cuando sintió el latir del corazón de Haru bajo sus oídos, se sonrojó.

Era un sonido tan calmado y relajante que por un momento Rin llegó a olvidar que estaba en el pecho de su mejor amigo y de que estaba completamente rojo, hasta que sintió la mano de Haru pasar por encima de su cintura, ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente como para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad y darle las energías necesarias como para saltar de la cama.

Con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente y sin saber muy bien qué estaba pasando, Rin simplemente caminó hacía su guardaropa y cogió lo primero que vio. Tenía que salir a correr, tenía que hacerlo.

Haru se pasó una mano sobre sus pesados párpados tratando de despertarse. -Rin. .. ¿A dónde vas?-

-A correr. ¿Cómo entraste? - le hablaba dándole la espalda, para asegurarse de que no viera su sonrojo. Ni siquiera él entendía porqué aquel abrazo le hizo tanto efecto.

Haru se sentó en la cama, ya se había rendido. No podría dormir mientras Rin estuviera despierto. -Le hice una copia a tu llave- contestó despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Ha?!- exclamó Rin, con una vena palpitante en su frente y encarándolo, furioso, aunque su sonrojo seguía igual de pronunciado y había olvidado lo de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Haru lo había notado. "Maldición" pensó.

Haru, ignorando la furia tan evidente en Rin, y lo cerca que él estaba de matarlo por haberle sacado una copia a la llave, decidió acercarse a su furioso amigo (tal vez un poco más cerca de lo necesario) y con su mano agarró su barbilla para evitar que escapara-¿Acaso no te gusta verme?-le preguntó, aprovechándose del momento. Claro, él podía ser distraído, pero no estúpido y definitivamente iba a aprovecharse del momento.

-¿De qué hablas?-le preguntó Rin desviando su mirada, completamente incómodo por como había tornado la situación y suficientemente nervioso como para poder cambiar algo de ella.

Una sonrisa traviesa se acomodó en los labios de su amigo, lo que era muy poco usual. Quizás por eso acabó rendido ante ella y sonrojó hasta sentir incluso sus orejas cálidas.

-No puedes decir que no lo sabes. ..Rin- la forma tenue y tentadora en que dijo su nombre le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago- te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber la causa de este sonrojo.

Con delicadeza, lo tomó de la barbilla para que sus miradas se hallaran. Rin no pudo moverse. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Los azules ojos de Haru estaban sobre él, debilitando sus piernas.

Deseaba huir y esconderse por todo el resto de su vida, pero esos ojos azules del color del mar lo hipnotizaban, consumiéndolo por completo ocasionando que no pudiera moverse. Haru notó eso y otra pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-De...déjame ir...-le dijo Rin sin esforzarse en no sonar nervioso, ¿Cómo tomarlo en serio? No lo haría, tal vez por el hecho de querer molestarlo o tal vez por que en su interior deseaba hacerlo, pero sin importarle las consecuencias, pasó su brazo libre por la cintura del otro atrayéndolo hacia si.

Fue como un impulso. Sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, ahora, mientras lo tuviera a su alcance. -Rin. ..- musitó, tan cercano a sus labios que sentía su aliento sobre sus mejillas.

El de pelo rojo no podía moverse y, sin querer... se halló acercándose al ojiazul.

Y, por ese pequeño instante, todo se detuvo alrededor de ellos. Dejó de importar lo nervioso que él estaba y la invasión del otro, dejó de importar todo, a excepción del dulce beso que los unía, después de todo, ambos deseaban ese beso, ambos deseaban que eso pasara y anhelaban por esa unión. Aunque desconocían los sentimientos del otro sobre ello.

Rin no comprendía los propios deseos de su cuerpo, pero bueno... no pudo evitarlo. Dejó que el dulce sabor de Haru lo envolviera, que sus labios se movieran por cuenta propia y sus respiraciones tomaran la misma velocidad. Incluso dejó al chico profundizar el beso, sin embargo, cuando Haru intentó quitarle la camisa, reaccionó y finalmente lo apartó de él.

-¿Q-Q-Qué fue... eso?- dijo entre un sonrojo, tapando sus labios. En aquel punto donde habían tenido contacto, un escalofrío lo recorría, le pedía más.

Necesitaba más de aquel pelinegro, necesitaba más de sus besos, simplemente necesitaba más, pero algo le decía que estaba mal.

Su amigo simplemente lo observaba, igual de tranquilo que siempre, pero esta vez un pequeño color rosado iluminaba sus mejillas-. ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó a la vez que acercaba una de sus manos hacia el de pelo rojo. Instintivamente, Rin se alejó de ese contacto con su corazón luchando por tranquilizarse. Quería más, necesitaba más, deseaba más.

-Rin...- lo llamó. Dio un paso adelante y trató de tocarlo nuevamente, solo para que Rin apartara su mano bruscamente. Haru retrocedió.

-¿Qué demonios estás pensando? - su voz estaba llena de desprecio, como si lo hubieran humillado- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso eso buscabas cuando te metiste a mi cama? -

Haru no podía decir nada, se sentía no solo culpable, sino en shock por como había reaccionado el muchacho. Él nunca quiso hacerlo sentir así, no pensaba hacerle daño. .. simplemente dejó que todos sus sentimientos acumulados con el tiempo se liberaran. Antes de poder explicarle, Rin lo apartó y salió de la habitación corriendo.

"Maldición." Fue lo único que lograba pensar con cada paso que daba, no había querido decirle eso a Haru y mucho menos salir corriendo de su propia habitación, por favor, él no era una colegiala enamorada. ¡Y todo por culpa de Haru! Claro, si él no se hubiera metido en su cama no estaría así de confundido... ¿confundido?

No sabía qué pensar sobre lo que su cuerpo le pedía, no sabía que hacer con toda la necesidad que tenía por el contacto con el pelinegro y ese beso. "¡Ese maldito beso!" Pensó mientras inconscientemente tocaba sus labios, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que recordaba el sabor que le había dejado y lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento.

Haru, por supuesto, corrió tras él.

No tenía ninguna clase de disculpa que otorgarle, ¡nada! Pero necesitaba. .. necesitaba decirle algo, presintió que si no lo hacía, iban a pasar un muy mal rato y esta vez, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que se resolviera el asunto.

Rin lo vio ir tras él y, sin molestarse en tomar sus cosas de nuevo, salió de su casa corriendo. Ni siquiera tomó la ruta que tenía planeada, pero eso no importaba en aquel momento.

-¡Rin!- lo llamó Haru a gritos- ¡Espera!-

Y Rin nuevamente maldiciendo en sus pensamientos, siguió corriendo hasta que los gritos de su amigo se oyeron lejanos. Aunque sabía que no duraría en llegar, ya que gracias a su hermoso instinto, llegó hasta la playa donde solían jugar de niños.

Cansado de correr, decidió sentarse en la arena. Tal vez, muy dentro suyo quería esperar a Haru, pero él omitió ese deseo y simplemente cerró sus ojos y se concentró en repasar los hechos de esa extraña mañana...  
Había encontrado a Haru en su cama, luego éste lo abrazo, ¿qué más? No podía pensar en lo demás que le había pasado, a su mente solo llegaba la imagen de aquel beso y como las partes de su cuerpo que el pelinegro había tocado, ardían.  
"¿Qué me esta pasando?" Se preguntó mientras ocultaba su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Maldijo a Haru. Se suponía que esa mañana iba a entrenar y aclarar sus pensamientos para buscar nuevos métodos de entrenamiento en natación, y ahora, era un desorden de ideas, deseos, latidos frenéticos y pensamientos centrados en un pelinegro. Y lo peor de todo era que... no le había disgustado aquel beso. Es más, no le molestaría besarlo de nuevo. ¡Pero era su mejor amigo! Y por el amor a Thor, ¡no podía ser gay! (No que él supiera) pero esa era la única razón lógica que le explicaba porqué deseaba besar a Haru.

El dueño de sus pensamientos cruzó en ese momento la playa hasta que llegó a su lado, y esta vez, Rin no escapó. No deseaba hacerlo. No más.

-Me gustas-le dijo Haru mientras se sentaba a su lado, sabía que no iba a escapar. Rin lo miró asustado y con su cara completamente roja, ¿acaso le había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Esa clase de "gustar"? Definitivamente odiaba que Haru fuera tan directo, y esta vez sin duda no era la excepción, su cabeza daba vueltas tratando de encajar lo que el pelinegro le acababa de decir.

-¿De qué hablas Haru?-le dijo y esta vez logró mantener su tono normal y desinteresado, claro, su cabeza era todo lo contrario.

-Se que yo también te gusto-le dijo sin despegar sus ojos del mar.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo algo, sabía que lo habría escupido. La sorpresa rompió su escudo en el rostro, revelando todos sus sentimientos en su expresión avergonzada.

-Haru. ¡¿Qué demonios. ..?!-

-¿Por qué te sonrojarías, si no lo hicieras? - lo interrumpió.

Rin casi no podía creer en su falta de humildad...casi.  
-¡Porque haces cosas que me avergüenzan, idiota!-

Haru dejó otra sonrisa iluminar su rostro. Claro que no le creería. Se sorprendería si llegara un día en el que no pudiera ver a través de sus mentiras.

-Pero tú me gustas. Desde que éramos niños. -

Haru estaba extrañamente calmado, le era tan fácil ver las mentiras que su amigo le decía que realmente no valía la pena preocuparse por no ser correspondido.

Rin, por el otro lado, estaba a punto de perder todo el cabello en su cabeza y su cordura. Su mejor amigo se le acababa de declarar y no de una las mejores maneras, pero él solo podía sentirse ... ¿felíz?

Ignorando al pelinegro a su lado, él comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con desesperación. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en esa situación? Hasta el día de ayer él estaba completamente seguro de su sexualidad (bueno... solo con las personas que no eran Haruka Nanase) y ahora solo quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro.

-¿Vas a seguir asi?-le preguntó Haru, con un tono cansado en su voz mientras volvia a acercar su rostro al de Rin.

Él, por otro lado, no era tan directo como Haru y necesitaba su espacio personal, por lo que acudió al refugio de sus piernas ocultándose con sus brazos.

-¿Desde cuándo. ..lo..lo sabes?- ya no tenía sentido negarlo. No podía mentirle

No podía verlo, pero pudo sentir una sonrisa en el rostro de Haru.

-Desde que volviste de Australia. Me miras todo el tiempo y siempre quieres competir conmigo. -

-Eso no dice nada.- le refutó- es mera competencia y admiración. -

-Y cuando me acerco, te sonrojas. - prosiguió él, acuclillándose a su lado.

-Porque invades mi espacio-

-Cuando te toco, -deslizó su mano bajo el brazo de Rin, hasta su pecho- tu corazón se acelera. -

-Me pones nervioso. Nada más. - no se atrevía a mirarlo. Si lo hacía, iba a caer.

Haru apartó sus brazos, liberando su rostro- Y cuando te beso...- levantó su barbilla, lo aprisionó en sus manos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios- tus ojos brillan y piden más. -

-E-eso es..- tartamudeó él, tratando de buscar alguna excusa, pero su corazón latía sin control alguno y ya no tenía sentido seguir negando lo que su corazón le gritaba ahora que su cerebro se había dignado a escucharlo. Le gustaba ese pelinegro invasor de espacio personal y obsesionado con el agua, ¿gustar? Tal vez era algo mucho más profundo, pero todavia no escucharía a su corazón en ese aspecto.

-Esa misma mirada-le dijo antes de volver a besarlo, un beso que exigía más que un simple contacto entre ellos.

¿Qué sucedió luego? Ni siquiera Haru pudo recordarlo. Solo puedo agregar que ambos volvieron a casa a dormir juntos, y no precisamente de la misma forma de esa mañana.

Fin~~


End file.
